Episode 9866 (4th September 2019)
Plot Eileen returns home for some final items and Seb has to confess that Sean deceived him into spilling the beans. She forgives him and they say their goodbyes. Bill refuses to let James into the ground, even though he knows full well who he is. Steve manages to talk him round but the man suddenly spots the urn of ashes and again bars their entry. Emma tearfully tells him the truth behind their visit. Ruby is annoyed when she finds out that Hope will not be going to school. Bill lets the four into the ground after Emma emotionally pleads with him. Beth finds a despondent Sean on the bench and he confesses how lonely he is. Sinead asks Daniel to stop going on about the wedding. He wonders if she can be bothered with the event. Bethany sends him a text asking him to look over the finished article. The ashes scattered, Emma agrees to a suggestion that she goes for a drink with James, Michael and Steve. Eileen arrives with her case at the hospital only to find that Jan has just discharged himself. She narrowly misses him as he leaves in his taxi. Ed and Aggie call at No.9 with treats for the girls, asking questions about the lads who supposedly started the fire. Fiz and Tyrone shamefacedly say they don’t want to pressure Hope. Daniel thinks Bethany’s article is brilliant. She glows under his praise. Emma is uncomfortable when she finds out the County trip was Steve’s idea. Tim is outraged he wasn’t invited along. Eileen returns home in a panic and Sean is forced to confess his part in Jan’s departure, giving her a note from him that he was entrusted with before he left. Steve tells a pleased Emma she’s a credit to John. Behind Tyrone’s back, Fiz makes a surreptitious phone call, saying she’s not found the right time to tell him yet. Eileen tells Sean he’s an arrogant fool and he had no right to interfere. She accuses him of being jealous and selfish and they row. She tells him their friendship is over and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Security Guard - Martin Miller *Nurse - Lynette Campbell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield County FC - Car park and stadium entrance *Weatherfield General - Exterior, Jan Lozinski's room and corridor Notes * The scenes at Weatherfield County FC were recorded at Bury F.C.’s Gigg Lane stadium while the main entrance to the MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany's first attempt at writing impresses Daniel; Eileen departs for a new life with Jan; and Steve uses his ingenuity to grant Emma’s wish. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,848,011 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes